Naruto: Wicked
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is a remake of the Naruto version of the musical, Wicked except without the songs. R&R Please and I hope you enjoy this remake of the Naruto version of Wicked.


Naruto: Wicked Prologue

**(NOTE: HI GUYS, IT'S AERISUKE HERE. I APOLOGIZE FOR COPYING THE MUSICAL LYRICS TO WICKED. I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT WHEN WRITING A STORY, YOU CAN'T USE THE PLAY SCRIPT FROM **THE** MUSICAL ITSELF. SO FROM NOW ON, I WILL BE DOING A REMAKE OF WICKED... ALTHOUGH I DO APPRECIATE THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM THAT YOU GUYS HAVE GIVEN ME. SO FROM NOW ON, I WILL TRY (AND WILL NO LONGER) DO THE SCRIPT FROM THE MUSICAL. I WILL TRY AND DO THE NARUTO VERSION OF WICKED... WITHOUT THE SONGS... JUST SO YOU CAN SEE WHAT'S GOING ON. BUT ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY THE REMAKE OF NARUTO: WICKED. ALSO, FROM NOW ON, AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER, I WILL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON IN THE STORY FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NEVER HEARD THE STORY, WICKED. PRETEND THAT MADARA IS FUGAKU'S BROTHER. JUST PRETEND THAT HE HAS TWO BROTHERS, (IZUNA AND MADARA), OKAY?)**

Cast

Sasuke as Elphaba

Naruto as Glinda

Sakura as Fiyero

Kabuto as Madame Morrible

Orochimaru as The Wizard

Itachi as Nessarose

Hinata as Boq

Jiraiya as Dr. Dillamond

Story:  
This is a remake of the Naruto version of the musical, Wicked except without the songs. R&R Please and I hope you enjoy this remake of the Naruto version of Wicked.

_Have you ever lost someone so precious to you... that he or she ended up becoming a witch? Have you ever lost someone so precious to you... that you thought of him or her as a brother or sister?_

_Well... that's me. Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. About two years ago, I lost my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha when we were both thirteen. Since he had become a witch, the only way to stop him from going on this "wicked witch" rampage... was to melt him. But sadly... he died. And now... I will tell you the story... of how I lost my best friend... Sasuke Uchiha. _

_This... is my story... for I am... Naruto Uzumaki... the best friend of the late Wicked Witch Of The West... Sasuke Uchiha._

15 years ago...

Mikoto Uchiha was pregnant with her second child, a boy named Sasuke. Her husband, Fugaku, was going out of town for one day.

"Mikoto... are you sure you'll be all right, my love?" asked Fugaku.

"Fugaku... I'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about." said Mikoto reassuring to her husband that she would be fine.

"After all... it is only just one night, right?" asked Mikoto smiled at Fugaku.

"All right." said Fugaku.

"Fugaku..." said Mikoto as Fugaku was about to leave but stopped and looked to look at her.

"Yes?" asked Fugaku.

"I love you." said Mikoto.

"I love you too." said Fugaku as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Itachi..." said Fugaku to his first son, Itachi.

"Yes Father?" asked Itachi.

"You take good care of your mother while I'm gone now, you hear?" said Fugaku.

"Yes, Father." said a 5-year-old Itachi as he bowed his head to his father.

"Farewell my son... goodbye my wife." said Fugaku as he parted the Uchiha house.

Later that night...

Madara, one of Fugaku's brothers was spending the night with Mikoto at her house for comforting. Unfortunately, that comforting turned into an illicit love affair.

"Here... Mikoto... have another drink... of this grey elixir... and let me sleep with you on your bed." said Madara with a smirk.

As Mikoto drank the bottle of the grey elixir that was given to her by Madara, she already smirked at him as the two of them walked to her bedroom that she shared with her husband, Fugaku as she ended up making love to Madara... Fugaku's own brother!

And then... the day finally came when Sasuke was about to be born.

"Fugaku! The baby is coming!" cried Kurenai who was the midwife to The Uchiha Clan.

"Now?" asked Fugaku.

"Yes! The baby's coming!" cried Kurenai.

"Oh boy! My second son is coming!" cried Fugaku.

"Itachi! Your brother Sasuke is about to be born!" cried Fugaku as Itachi ran to the bedroom to where Mikoto was giving natural birth to Sasuke.

"Come on Mikoto! Push, push, push, push, push!" cried Kurenai as Mikoto screamed as Sasuke came out.

"Let me see my son." said Fugaku.

But suddenly, after Sasuke was born, there was something horrifying and shocking about Sasuke.

"Oh no!" cried Kurenai.

"Heavens above!" cried Fugaku.

"What? Father... what happened to my little brother?" cried a panicked Itachi.

"What is it, Fugaku? What's wrong with our son?" cried Mikoto who was panicking.

"Itachi... Mikoto... is it normal... for a baby to look like this?" cried an angry Fugaku as he showed Mikoto and Itachi little baby Sasuke's skin color.

Both Itachi and Mikoto were shocked... especially Mikoto as she realized that she was unfaithful to her husband... by sleeping with Madara... his own brother!

"Oh no... what have I done?" asked Mikoto to herself as she started crying regretting her sexual actions with Madara.

"I slept with Madara." confessed Mikoto with tears in her eyes.

"WHAT? I COME BACK HOME FROM A ONE DAY TRIP... ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH MADARA... MY OWN BROTHER... BEHIND MY BACK?" shouted Fugaku in an angry voice.

"I'm... sorry, Fugaku... I'm so sorry!" cried Mikoto as she started crying harder and uncontrollably.

So it turned out that Fugaku and Mikoto had filed for divorce due to her unfaithfulness to her now, angry husband. So it turned out that Fugaku had left a heartbroken and guilty Mikoto to care for her two sons. Sadly, a few days after Sasuke was born, Mikoto died of childbirth after giving birth to her son... leaving Fugaku no other choice but to take care of Itachi himself... and starting to turn down... his own son... the grey-skinned baby... Sasuke. But Kurenai had no other choice but to become Sasuke's guardian as Fugaku had decided to separate Sasuke and Itachi after Itachi was twelve... and Sasuke was only seven.

Of course, it was heartbreaking for Itachi and Sasuke to part... due to their... close brotherly bond filled with brotherly love. But instead of Itachi not accepting Sasuke (unlike his father, Fugaku) for what he is... he accepted his brother for who he was... and what he was.

So Sasuke ended up living with Kurenai... while Itachi ended up living with Fugaku.

But Itachi and Sasuke had vowed and hoped that they would reunite one day... and to make their bond even stronger.

The story begins with Naruto telling the story of how he and Sasuke first met... and Sasuke's tragic past.

Sasuke was born as the son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha... and was the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha.

However, Fugaku had to go out of town one day leaving a five-year-old Itachi to take care of his mother. Then, later that night, Mikoto ended up cheating on Fugaku as she was given the bottle of gray elixir (sorry, I don't know the color of Sasuke's skin when he's in Second State) and slept with Madara... Fugaku's own brother!

Then... the day came when Sasuke was born. But however... Fugaku's and Mikoto's happiness turns into shock and anger when Fugaku realizes that Sasuke's skin color is grey. An angry and hurt Fugaku realizes that Mikoto had cheated on him by sleeping with his own brother, Madara while he was away.

Sadly, Fugaku ends up divorcing Mikoto due to her unfaithfulness to her husband. But a few days after Sasuke is born, Mikoto dies of childbirth as Fugaku decides to separate Itachi and Sasuke by taking Itachi with him to live with him at his house as Itachi and Sasuke separate by the time that they are seven and twelve. So Sasuke ends up living with Kurenai who was the midwife that was there by the time that he was born. But unlike Fugaku who dismissed Sasuke, Itachi accepts the fact that Sasuke is different from every other boy... even Kurenai accepts the fact that Sasuke is different. But Itachi and Sasuke make a vow that by the time that they'd turn thirteen and eighteen, then they would reunite one day... hoping to make their brotherly bond even stronger than when they were little.


End file.
